


Ai'm tired

by xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Depression, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loneliness, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts, Tissue Warning, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx/pseuds/xXxCrimsonDreamsxXx
Summary: His family is back! But not the way Ai wanted... Still, he tries.But he gets tired of trying.||Vent fic||Read tags please!!
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Aqua & Earth & Flame & Lightning & Windy, Ai | Ignis & Lightning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Ai'm tired

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having a shitty week, and feeling as shitty as Ai in this fic. So, sorry for writing this.
> 
> I really wanted to write exactly all Ai's feelings but I think I didn't do it well. And my brains just doesn't work.
> 
> Sorry again! Promise to write something happier next time!

They were all separated. Ai felt the responsibility to make his family happy and comfortable again. Aqua had trouble focusing and tried to hide her emotions frequently but she always pretended to be fine, at least she took care of being with Earth even though it depressed her.

Earth did not speak or trust anyone else. He was afraid of everything after Sol tech did to him.

Windy did not survive, he was difficult to restore. Flame is constantly alert about his origin so he is never in the Cyberse, although Ai forbade it for their own protection.

Since they returned it was better to be more cautious and not have contact with humans. They had already cut ties when they left for dead so it was time to form a new stage together.

Flame just wanted to go back to Takeru. Earth was afraid of everything and Aqua was on the brink of a crisis.

Lightning did not emit a single emotion and was always isolated. Ai tried to get closer to him no matter how difficult it was, he felt that ironically it was easier than with the rest, even if they sat staring at nothing. Only, days came when Ai got tired of seeing Lightning's dead face, denoting a depression that he didn't know how to cure.

Lightning had several suicide attempts that Ai was able to stop in time. He had four Ignis under his care and for a long time he forgot that he needed care too.

The darkness of the environment was beginning to consume him. Anguish drowned him every lonely night when everyone said to go to rest and Ai woke up with an enthusiasm that every day it was harder for him to pretend.

No one was happy with his energy, no one worked like him.

No one wondered how Ai felt after they died and after they returned. No one made an effort to even take this second chance to pull the cart together.

Ai was pulling the car alone and every second he got more tired.

He looked at that wire hanging from the door that, for a human, could be seen as a rope that would simply serve to hang and abandon all effort that he was making.

After all, if his family did not improve it was because he was not doing something right, his head was not working properly to help him keep the balance of the situation.

He was with Lightning when he looked at that wire and thought about the possibility of causing an electroshock that would kill everyone.

It would be unfair to take everyone's life. He'd be fine to take his own life, after all, nobody cared. He always had to take the initiative, no one gave his entire energy to make him feel better, even if he went back to the humans it would be for the worse.

Yes, perhaps suicide was the best option. Neither the simulations told him that his existence was positive, neither his nor ...

Lightning's, who rested his head on his shoulder and clung to his arm as if he needed him. Ai heard him sobbing, escaping the silence of his long-held loneliness and anguish and finally letting it out of himself ...

...with Ai.

Ai was ... Glad?

Maybe his existence served Lightning but ...

... in a way, Ai wished that Lightning hadn't stopped him from killing himself.

He now could not die, because there was someone who wanted him alive.

There was a light who still needed the darkness to exist.


End file.
